Various training devices have been conceived for teaching golfers how to properly execute the full golf swing. Several training devices are known which attempt to maintain a predetermined distance between the forearms. None of these know devices, however, provide a self-adjusting 360.degree. pivoting joint to compensate for forearm angulation and attachment at a point just below and within both forearms to allow for a full shoulder turn on the back swing, as is the case with the present invention.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,887 to Cable discloses a tubular yoke which attaches by means of straps on the upper or lower surface of the upper arms, above the elbows. This device, while restricting the forearms, appears to restrict a full shoulder turn because of its placement above the elbows. Additionally, placement of the spacing member on the outside of the arms appears to hamper full contraction of the right elbow and consequently shortens the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,312 to Nixon, et. al., also restricts the forearms by means of wedge-shaped device attached between the wrists. While one embodiment of the device allows for separate skew angles of the forearms, the selected position is locked at address. The golf swing is dynamic and the device appears to make no provision for the increasing angulation between the forearms which occurs during the back swing or for the corresponding reduction in angulation which occurs on the forward swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,464 to Dalbo uses a semi-rigid, triangular guide member with its apex at the wrists and a base portion running up each forearm. Torque created during the down swing may thus cause a reduction in the spacing between the arms due to the semi-rigidity of the spacing member. The device does not provide a strap for attachment to the leading forearm. Without a restraint to maintain positive contact with both arms, the wearer is not encouraged to make a complete shoulder turn for fear of losing contact with the device. Also, while the device allows for independent angulation of the forearms, the angulation is fixed at address.
Golf is a difficult sport to master for the person of only average athletic ability and limited opportunity for instruction and practice. The golf swing is best learned through repetition of the proper moves, so that muscle memory is created. While an understanding of the mechanics is helpful, the golfer should strive to remember the "feel," rather than the "mechanics," of a good swing. However, repetition of an incorrect technique is a real danger without vigilant supervision by a teaching professional. The constraints to such an arrangement for the player of average means are obvious.
Accordingly, a training aid is needed which teaches the golfer to swing the golf club along a fixed path or plane around the axis presented by the spine, while allowing for the natural rotation and change in angulation of the forearms on both the back and forward swings. In accordance with these objectives, the training device of the present invention comprises a rigid spacing member that produces a consistent swing plane by maintaining a substantially fixed spacing between the forearms, but which allows for the natural rotation and change in angulation of the forearms on both the back and forward swings.
Swinging the golf club on plane is essential for consistent golf shots. The elbows should stay in their address relationship throughout the swing. The skew angle of the axes defined by the golfer's forearms is greatest at the apex (i.e. at the wrists) of the triangle formed by the hands, arms and shoulders. Moreover, this angulation is dynamic and changes during the swing. The angulation becomes most severe at the top of the back swing where a 45.degree. to 90.degree. skew between the wrists is presented, which may vary among individuals. Thus, the device of the present invention preferably mounts on the inside of the forearms, just below the elbows, where the opposing surfaces of the arms remain relatively square throughout the swing. The device of the present invention preferably has a 360.degree. pivoting connection at the point at which the lead forearm is coupled to the spacing member, to thereby maintain a perpendicular relationship with the forearms, so as to efficiently transfer energy from the trailing shoulder and arm through the spacing member and into the leading shoulder and arm, through the golf club, and into the ball at impact.
Equally important is that both shoulders, and in particular the leading shoulder, turns fully through impact and at the same speed as the trailing shoulder and arms. The full swing has been described by some as an "exaggerated putt". It is well known that the ideal putting stroke is pendulum in nature, with both shoulders and both arms moving at the same rate of speed (i.e. together) throughout the putting stroke. Similarly, it is essential that the shoulders and arms turn together throughout the full golf swing. The training device of the present invention comprises a strap on each end of the spacing member for fastening the spacing member about the forearms which enables the shoulders and arms to turn together throughout the full golf swing.
Many amateurs stop, slow or push outward the leading shoulder on the forward swing, allowing the trailing shoulder or the arms to take over the swing. This phenomenon is known as an "arms only" swing and leads to an outside-in swing path, which causes the club face to open at impact (pointing right of the target for the right-handed player), resulting in either a weak slice or push shot. A related problem is a breakdown of the angles presented by the triangle formed by the shoulders, forearms and hands.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that the optimal placement of the spacing member is not above or on the outside of the elbows, or at the wrists or lower forearms, but high and on the inside of the forearms. Placing the spacing member in this position will ensure that the energy generated by the trailing shoulder (i.e., the right shoulder for a right handed player) on the forward swing fully transfers to the leading shoulder, thereby curing the "arms only" swing". Such a placement allows for the closest placement of the member to the energy source (the shoulders) without restricting the shoulder turn.
Placement of a rigid spacing member above the elbows prevents a full shoulder turn and prevents a wide take-away with a leading right elbow, both of which are keys to a powerful golf swing. (See Golf Magazine, p. 28, Jan. 30, 1997). In contrast, a low placement of a rigid spacing member, such as at or near the wrists, transfers energy into the leading shoulder less efficiently on the forward swing because the fulcrum (the spacing member) is located further from the energy source (the trailing shoulder). Placement of a training device at or near the wrists should also be avoided to allow supination and pronation of the wrists as needed.
Persons knowledgeable in the art will also recognize that a flexible or semi-rigid spacing device results in a less efficient transfer of energy than a fully rigid member. It is axiomatic that force is more efficiently transferred by concentration in a smaller surface area than if dissipated over a larger surface area. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that a substantially rigid spacing member of relatively small diameter will thus transfer energy more efficiently than a spacing member which is spread over the entire forearm area. Also, a breakdown of forearm spacing is possible if a spacing member is placed at the apex (i.e., at the wrist area) of the triangle formed by the arms and shoulders, rather than at the midpoint of the triangle thus formed (i.e. just below the elbows).
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that placement of the device relatively high on the arms and concentrating energy into a smaller area assists the golfer in producing a "late hit", which has been recognized by some as a key factor in producing power and distance. A late hit occurs when the golfer's arms and hands are ahead of or at (and not behind) the club head on impact. A relatively high placement of the fulcrum aids in pushing the forearms ahead of the hands, causing the club head to lag behind beneficially. A small-diameter fulcrum, concentrating energy as high as possible on the forearms, further aids in this phenomenon.
Secondary benefits of utilizing a spacing member of small diameter placed just below the elbows and within the forearms have also been observed in utilizing the device of the present invention. First, placement of the device within the forearms permits the trailing elbow to fully contract, thereby promoting a fuller swing. Second, the training device of the present invention physically contacts the player's body over only a very small area, which will make it easy for the player to transition from wearing the device to swinging without it. Third, the present invention implements a small diameter, tubular spacing member terminating within both forearms, which is aerodynamically efficient, due to the fact that the member is fully sheltered by the leading arm on the down swing. Fourth, the device of the present invention is compact, portable and easy to wear, which enhances performance and utility.